Young Goku's Ordeal
by mystic-trunks98
Summary: Young Goku goes on a fishing trip....only to turn around and loose his meal


this is my first attempt at trying to write a funny story based off of db^^. this one is about young Goku, who goes fishing for his morning breakfast, only for it to be stolen by a certain hard shelled crustacian ^^ anyways enjoy lol. i think his power pole is called a Nyoibo if that is wrong plz let me know .  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own DB/Z/GT. or its characters, they were created by Akira Toriyama. the only thing that is of my own creation is the plot of this story.  
  
Young Goku & The Crab  
  
It was a clear crisp morning as young Goku awakened. he sat up in bed and yawned while stretching his still tired young muscles. He looks out the window to see a wonderful day ahead. and smiles.  
  
"Alright! heh heh, this is a perfect morning to go fishing for breakfast." He said jumping out of bed and getting dressed.  
  
The child got up ran over and grabbed his power pole and a fishing rod, he walked out side and called for his flying Nimbus. which took him to the nearest shore by the ocean. he then jumped of grabbed his pole and rested a hand on flying nimbus.  
  
"Thanks Kintun, I'll call for ya when i'm done" Goku said patting the yellow fluffy nimbus."Now where do I start....."  
  
Goku looks to his left and then to his right and then finally straight ahead. "That looks like a spot! I think i'll try and catch some fish over there....I just hope no one has gotten any before me." he said laughing.  
  
The young black headed boy. ran playfully towards the shore, tossing off his clothes until only a pair of teddy bear boxers and his bushy tail were all that was left. He stuck his fishing pole into the sand as deep as it would go and layed his Nyoibo against a palm tree that was hanging out over the beautiful cerulean water.  
  
As Goku looked out over the water, he had a wonderful idea pop into his tiny head.  
  
"I know I think i'll go for a swim! its been awhile since I have done that!"  
  
And so the boy with the bushy tail took off running into the water. He swam for what seemed like hours upon hours, finally he decided to take a break and recline back. he looked up and started making out different shapes that the clouds took.  
  
"Oh wow! hey that one looks like a cute little bushy tailed squirrel! Oh Oh and that one, heh heh looks like a little birdie!"  
  
As Goku kept naming off different shapes that the clouds took, he didn't realize that something was creeping up on him from below the waters. That is until the pain surged from the tip of his tail up.  
  
Paralyzed with pain, the young Goku didn't realize that he was sinking into the water at a fairly steady rate. it wasn't until the pain left his body that he realized he was underwater. and so he quickly swam for the surface desperate for air.  
  
When he broke the top of the water, he looked all around for what had caused him so much pain and nearly drowned him. Looking both high and Low Goku had no luck. that is until he looked towards the shore.  
  
There sitting on the beach was a rather huge red crab. it had the fish that was supposed to be the boy's breakfast held in its pinchers.  
  
"Oh man...now I have to start all over agai....Hey! I have an idea! Why not have the crab for breakfast!" Goku said sinking lower into the water so that the crustacean wouldn't spot him.  
  
When the young boy got out of the water, he inched his way over to the palm tree where his nyoibo was sitting and then grabbed it. he straped the pole to his back, and stayed behind the tree trying to decide when a good time to strike would be.  
  
"Now, I need to figure out how to toast this thing so I can have it for breakfast!"  
  
The Crab, who was still munching on what was supposed to be Goku's dinner, had no idea that the little pint sized warrior was about to make a breakfast out of HIM and so it kept eating and eating and eating until it was so full that it fell to the ground in total bliss at his achievement and started to fall asleep.  
  
"Now if i'm going to stand a chance on catching this thing, I'll have to do it while its asleep. lets see.....how should I do this..."  
  
Goku pondered on the thought until, he seen a large bubble form where the crab's nose should be. he then decided to tip toe over to the next tree until he was right behind it. He then grabbed his nyoibo and held it ready.  
  
"POWER POLE!! EXTEND!!!!!!"  
  
These were the magic words that Goku yelled out in order for the pole to extend to twice its retracted length if not more. he then took the pole and pulled it back, took a running start and jumped into the air. The crab awoke to this sudden noise and turned to look at a young spikey headed boy with a stick in his hands comming for him.  
  
The crustacean looked on with a paniced look, Its eyes grew twice their size. and just when he thought he was safe, the boy hit the pole ontop of the shellfish's hard red armor. But instead of feeling pain, the fish felt......nothing. absolutly nothing!. although this young boy was pretty shaken up.  
  
On the end of the pole was none other than a shaking Goku, his pole shook from the impact and thus started to shake him. in a bouncy voice the spikey headed kid. looked at the crustacean which was bouncing in his eyes, and said, "I don't understand." (Try imagining that in a voice as if you were bouncing up and down in one place)  
  
The crab then narrowed its eyes, grabbed Goku's Nyoibo with its pinchers and waved the pole up and down, hitting the young saiyan into the ground 4 times, until he was so dizzy that he couldn't stand, the crustacean then scuttled behind Goku, grabbed his tail and pinched it as hard as he could. Yelping in pain, Goku leaped into the air howling and screaming. when he landed, he grabbed his throbbing tail and rubbed it, his face was beat red and tears had formed in his large black eyes.  
  
"HEY!! that wasn't fair. you cheated!" he said looking at the crab, who had a rather gleeful look on its face. "How would you like it if someone grabbed your tail and squeezed it!"  
  
With that, Goku took off after the crab again, this time the crustacean took off running, Goku followed close behind, first the fish would go right, then turn around and go left. then again go right and again left. it kinda looked like a bad version of the game tag.  
  
Finally the crab turned and faced Goku, who skidded to a hault infront of his assaulter. "Okay Listen you!! You ate my breakfast and I want it back!"  
  
The crab just stared at Goku and shook his huge body.  
  
"Fine if you won't go catch me somemore fish, Then i will just have to eat you instead. Sorry Mr. Crab but....I have no choice."  
  
Goku got into a stance and extended his pole again, he appologized one more time to the rude crustacean and dodged forth, leaped into the air and brought his pole down on the shell even harder. amazingly though he this time, he succeeded in knocked the crab out.  
  
"Well you were a little tougher than I though! but oh well, you'll make a nice breakfast anyhow hehe, come on mr. crab lets go."  
  
Picking up his catch, the young saiyan started to drag the crab back to his spot on the beach. he gathered some wood, leaves, and twigs to build a fire with, when he came back, there was the crab sitting on the beach with 30 lines full of fresh fish. the crustation had a glee in his eyes and knew that he would be spared.  
  
"Uh where did you get these?"  
  
The crab pointed to a fishing boat a few yards out at sea. and then looked back at Goku who then anime falls to the ground.  
  
'Oh well...I guess there is no sense in returing it" He said walking over to the crab while the fisherman were cursing in the background.  
  
the crab released the fish he stole and then leaned forward for Goku to pat him on his shell. "Well, You hungry mister crab?"  
  
The crab nodded.  
  
"Okay well come on ^^ we have alot of fish to cook"  
  
And so Goku and crab went on to eat their fish and also the Crab got to live another day!  
  
~End~ 


End file.
